Safe With You
by Crystal Wing on Fragile String
Summary: Set after episode 4. Mako comforts Korra. Makkorra if you squint. First FF ever! ONESHOT


**This is my first FF so take it easy on me. Set after episode 4.**

**Disclaimer: To the best of my knowledge, no one reads these but I'll say it anyway: I don't own LoK**

"Hello? Is this Mako or Bolin?" A deep rumbling voice projected through the phone. "I'm Councilman Tenzin and I-," he hesitated. "I need your help." Bolin stared at the phone in disbelief. "I'm not sure if I can help you right now sir. Mako and I are supposed to be trai-" "It's about Korra!" The airbender interjected. "She needs you two, now more than ever." Bolin didn't think twice before saying, "I'm grabbing Mako now."

"Bolin, where are we going?" Bolin double-tied the blindfold covering Mako's eyes. "It's a surprise, you gotta wait!" He couldn't tell because of the blindfold, but Mako was rolling his eyes. "What's the big deal Bo? You never try to 'surprise' me unless a girl is involved, and unless I'm hearing things, we're at Yue Bay." "Well-" "Oh Spirits above! This is about Korra, isn't it? I'm not going to let you guilt me into forgiving her for missing practice if that's what this is about!" Mako's face was flushed with an angry red hue. Bolin sighed and unblindfolded his brother. "Look," he started, rubbing his temples as if Mako was already giving him a headache. "Tenzin called and said she needed us. We can't just abandon her!" "Why not?" asked Mako challengingly. "She's been skipping out on us. She never comes to training anymore. I should just go back to the arena." "But Mako, what if she hasn't come because she's ill or in some kind of whacked out Avatar coma? Besides, how do you plan on getting back to the arena? We're in the middle of Yue Bay for Spirits' sakes!" Mako remained silent for the rest of the ferry ride.

"Thank goodness you both are finally here!" Mako and Bolin looked scared to be squished between the arms of the pregnant woman hugging them. The tattooed man behind her coughed. "Pema, please let go of these children." The woman, Pema, let go and the two Fire Ferrets made their way to the anxious airbender. "Councilman Tenzin," Mako greeted, bowing low. "What's up with Korra?" asked Bolin, never one for formalities. The older man sighed. "We aren't sure. She has spent the last few days in her room, sometimes screaming in the night or when someone tries to bring her food. We think it might be PTSD." Bolin stared at Tenzin. "No offense sir," he began, "but this sounds more serious than it just being her you know..." He scratched his neck awkwardly. "'Time of month.'" Mako resisted the urge to facepalm. "PTSD stands for Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder!" He turned to Tenzin, who was tactfully ignoring the rising blushes on the young benders' cheeks. "I understand why you would guess so, sir, but why would you ask us to see her?" Tenzin's brow furrowed. "As much as it displeases me, if I may be so blunt, you two are the most important people in her life right now. She sometimes screams your names in her nightmares, begging for help and forgiveness." Mako and Bolin both felt their jaws drop a little. They were important to the Avatar of all people. Mako cleared his throat. "So where is she?"

A labyrinth of rooms and hallways later, they found Korra's chamber. Tenzin hesitated before speaking to them. "Be delicate with her. You don't know how much she's been through, or what kind of state she'll be in." His voice was firm but his eyes were pleading. "Don't try to pry and be patient with her. She'll tell you everything when she's ready.

The brothers went in one at a time, starting with Bolin. He studied her for a moment, taking in her tired eyes and exhausted expression. "Korra, look at me. How are you? Is there good room service here? How's the food?" He carefully made sure not to bring up anything that could make her emotional and lighten the dark mood, but all he got from the young Avatar was a glazed stare.

Mako went in next, a different approach in mind. "You've missed a lot of practice." He said flatly. To his surprise, he got a response. "You don't know!" Korra snapped. "You have no idea!" Then, she just shattered. "Amon... Chi-blockers... Bending... Gone... Close..." Mako barely made out what she was saying between sobs. Not sure of what to do, he pulled her into an awkward hug. "I was so scared," she admitted, whimpering still. "I've always thought it was wrong for the Avatar to be so terrified. I literally hold the fate of the world in my hands and yet nothing less than perfection is expected of me." She sniffled. "I almost died back there." Mako tightened his grip on her. "You're alive though. You're alive and safe." Korra looked up at him, her ocean eyes meeting his amber ones. "I am safe." She smiled through the tears still streaming down her face. "I'm always going to be safe as long as I have you around."


End file.
